cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Vin Taylor
Dayton, Ohio |resides=Sandusky, Ohio |ring_names=Vin Taylor |billed_height=6 foot 1 |billed_weight=223 lbs. |billed_from=Sandusky, Ohio |trained_by=Shoot Project |debut=2012 |retired= }} Vincent Samuel Hanson is an American Professional Wrestler currently signed to both BATTLE PRO under his stage name Vin Taylor. He portrays a character which is described as a deranged and psychotic individual, trained in multiple styles of wrestling, but enjoys inflicting pain on anyone in anyway possible including himself, this lead to him being given the nickname "The Charles Manson of Professional Wrestling" by commentator Garrett Kingston. BATTLE PRO: Debut and Fued with Super KENJI: Vin Taylor made his professional wrestling debut in BATTLE PRO on episode 1 against Silver Wolf, which Vin Taylor won by Rear Naked Choke submission. Vin would return on episode 3 and would assault Super KENJI backstage and tossed him through an office window. He was interviewed following the assault, however it was made clear he had no idea who Super KENJI was, the motive behind the attack is still unknown at this point. Vin Taylor would be inserted into a tag team match on Episode 5 teaming with Brett Haskins to take on Super KENJI and TJ Kennedy, however Vin would walk out on the match, making it a no contest as a result. TJ Kennedy was set to face Vin Taylor on Episode 6 but was assaulted from behind during his entrance by Vin which made the match a no contest, He then explained that he had his sights on injuring KENJI at the upcoming Made in Japan CPV. Vin Taylor would finally face off with Super KENJI at Made in Japan in a back and forth contest. Vin would escape the ring after a "Flash Star Alpha" by KENJI and KENJI kicked out of the Vindication, but in the end Vin Taylor would hit KENJI with a second Vindication and soon won by submission via Rear Naked Choke. Violent Tendencies and Release: At Something Must Die, Vin Taylor would interfere in a match between Ryan Maclean and B.B. Disco assulting both men with a steek chair which would result the match being a no contest. Later that night before the main event, Vin Taylor would assult Jeremy Barnett in the backstage area which concluded with Vin Taylor debuting his Snapmare Driver monuver on the concrete floor. Vin Taylor would leave the arena following those actions and Medical Assistance was sent to Jeremy to care for his potentially broken neck. Following these actions, BATTLE PRO management announced their release of Vin Taylor due to the assult on Jeremy, however, Vin Taylor would make an apperance at an EDF House show, which would air the footage on 4/6/13, where he jumped Ryan Maclean from behind and proclaimed that "BATTLE PRO made the biggest mistake releasing him" and that "He will drill peoples heads into the cold hard ground, like he did to Jeremy". Finishers and Signatures: Finishers: * Vindicator (Snapmare Driver) (2012- ) * Vindication (Leg hook belly to back suplex) (2012) * Rear Naked Choke (2012; now used as a regular move) Signatures: * Raggedy Ann (Crossface/Scissored armbar combination; often following a Full Nelson Facebuster) * Concussion Symphony (Double Underhook DDT) ' Patented Moves: * Modified Hammer and Chin Lock * Rear Naked Choke * Forehead Bite * Suicide Dive through the middle and top rope * Multiple Suplex Veriations: ** Half Nelson Choke Suplex ** Northern Lights Suplex (Often with a bridge) ** German Suplex ** Back Suplex ** Snap Suplex ** Exploader Suplex ** Half Nelson Suplex * Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker * Elivated Flapjack Facebuster * Pendelum Backbreaker Championships and Other Accomplishments: Power Fist Wrestling: *PFW Bare Bones Championship (1 time; current) Theme Songs: * '"Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums" by Perfect Circle (Current Theme) Category:BATTLE PRO Category:Pro Wrestling: Olympus Category:Shoot Project Graduates Category:CAW Category:WEDF